SPECIAL JOY DAY :: Angel
by kirameku-14
Summary: Dengan ia mematahkan sayap malaikat itu, Cho Kyuhyun telah menuliskan takdir terburuk untuk kehidupannya kelak. Apakah Lee Sungmin si malaikat mau memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun si pendosa dan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih hati? Special Joyday. Happy Joyday. Happy KyuMin Day.


_Proudly present,_

_**ANGEL**_

_**KyuMin Fanfiction for JOYDAY event.**_

_**Teenagers, Songfic, Hurt/comfort, Anti-climax.**_

_**Sinner | Kyuhyun, Angel | Sungmin.**_

_**Boys love, Don't like just Don't read.**_

_**Just enJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_You're like an angel, who has left me and gone somewhere._

_I need you…_

Ya, aku telah kehilangan malaikatku. Malaikat yang pergi meninggalkan aku. Malaikat yang pergi entah kemana. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Tidak kah kau melihatku dari sana? Tidak kah kau memperhatikanku dari sana?

* * *

.

_I don't know how I'm living…_

_After you left me, I'm going crazy._

_Every day, every night… I can't even sleep._

_I'm all alone…_

_Drinking away…_

_Cry…_

Sampai sekarang, setahun sejak kau menghilang dari pandanganku, aku masih tak tahu bagaimana aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku masih terombang-ambing diantara kehidupan setelah kau pergi. Setelah kau meninggalkanku, segalanya menjadi berubah. Aku, membutuhkanmu, aku butuh melihat senyummu, aku butuh mendengar tawamu, aku butuh lembutnya kehangatan yang kau tawarkan. Tapi, sekarang itu semua telah menghilang. Aku benar-benar gila karenanya. Gila…

Setiap hari, setiap malam… bagaikan orang gila, aku selalu terkurung di kamar kenangan kita. Mencoba meresapi baumu yang masih tertinggal. Mencoba menganggapmu masih bersamaku, menemaniku menyesap wine kesukaan kita. Namun, kini aku sendiri. Sendiri menyesapi minuman yang semakin merusak kerongkonganku dengan rasa pahit dan membakar yang dimilikinya.

* * *

.

_So I miss you (I think of you) and I need you (every day)__._

_I can still hear your voice__…_

_Come back to me (I don't have anyone)_

_Come back to my side (but you)_

_You're like an angel__…_

Setiap hari, di setiap aliran darah yang masih mengalir di dalam pembuluh ini… aku merindukanmu. Aku, sangat membutuhkanmu.

Kau tahu? Hingga saat ini aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu bergema dari kepalaku dan menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru rumah kita. Rumah yang setiap jengkalnya terdapat sentuhan tangan halusmu itu.

"Kumohon, kembali padaku… Minimi…" bahkan, setelah berkali-kali aku memanggil namamu dan memohon, kau masih saja tak mau kembali ke sisi ku. Meskipun begitu, sosokmu yang selama ini seperti malaikat… tak pernah berubah. Meskipun disini aku hancur akan rindu yang melumpuhkan ini, kau tetap malaikat. Malaikat yang dengan lancangnya kutarik ke bumi nan kotor ini untuk menemaniku hidup. Malaikat yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya, kujatuhkan berkali-kali ke jurang penderitaan.

"Maafkan aku, kembalilah…"

* * *

.

_The reason I live is you__…_

_I don't think I can see you anymore, I think I'm really dying__._

_The person to love me is you__…_

_Shine on me in the darkness__._

Meskipun, aku berkali-kali menyakitimu, kuakui… dari dulu bahkan hingga saat ini, alasan mengapa aku masih saja menghembuskan nafasku dengan teratur di setiap detiknya, adalah kamu. Aku… aku tak bisa berpikir apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Kupikir, jika aku masih saja tak bisa bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu, aku akan mati…

"Orang yang selama ini mencintai ku, hanya dirimu. Kau, menyinariku dari kegelapan. Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku…" ya, dengan bodohnya kupatahkan sayap indahmu. Kulukiskan nestapa dunia di wajahmu. Betapa bodoh dan kejamnya aku.

"Kau memang bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan bahkan bayangan di cermin sial itu kini menertawakanku. Benar-benar sial.

* * *

.

_I didn't know you would really leave me__._

_You were like an angel__._

_Why am I such a good-for-nothing?_

_Oh no, you have turned away from me__._

_I'm a fool who has lost you__._

_I'm like a beggar__._

_I can't do anything without you__._

Selama ini, dengan pongahnya aku selalu saja berpikir kau takkan pernah dan takkan bisa meninggalkanku. Aku dengan percaya dirinya, menganggap malaikat sepertimu takkan pergi dariku meskipun sayapmu telah kupatahkan sesuka ku. Dan, siapa yang menyangka… setelah lama kau kesakitan dan mengobati perasaanmu sendiri untuk kembali tersakiti, kau pergi dariku. Kau pergi sejauh-jauhnya, bahkan bayanganmu tak bisa kulihat lagi. Aku memang idiot karena telah kehilanganmu. Bagaikan pengemis hina, kini aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu.

* * *

.

_So I miss you (I think of you) and I need you (every day)__._

_My wasted self is so pitiful__…_

_Hug me (I don't have anyone) Embrace me (but you)__._

_You're like an angel__…_

Malaikatku, aku merindukanmu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Dan aku merindukanmu, setiap hari. Diriku saat ini, benar-benar menyedihkan tanpamu. Kumohon, aku membutuhkan rengkuhan hangatmu. Karena… disini, aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Tak ada satupun yang bertahan disisi ku.

* * *

.

_It's like I'm so out of it__._

_I'm so blank every day__._

_After you left, I've become ruined__._

_Come back to me, I only had you__._

_Hurry and save me__._

_Stop, please don't go far from me (don't leave)__._

_Never let you go__…_

Saat ini, aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Melamun sepanjang waktu, itulah yang kulakukan setelah kau pergi. Aku benar-benar kacau setelah kehilanganmu. Kupastikan, jika kau tak segera menolongku, aku takkan terselamatkan lagi. Kembalilah padaku, aku hanya memilikimu.

"Kumohon, cepat datang dan selamatkan aku, Min _ah_…"

Bayangan saat kau pergi…

Jangan…

Jangan pergi…

"Jangan pergi… jangan pergi jauh dariku… jangan tinggalkan aku…" permohonan lirih itu tak pernah terdengar olehmu, malaikatku.

Jika, saat itu kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku takkan pernah melukaimu dan aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku.

* * *

.

_I want to find you__._

_Where, where, where am I going?_

_To the place where you are__…_

_A better day, a better day, a better day__._

_You're like an angel__…_

Aku ingin menemukanmu… aku bahkan sudah mencarimu kemanapun. Akan tetapi, aku takkan pernah bisa menemukanmu. Malaikat sepertimu, apakah tak mengizinkanku untuk melihatmu lagi?

Kemana… kemana… kemana aku harus pergi? Keana aku harus mencari tempat dimana kau saat ini?

Tempat kencan pertama kita? Sebidang tanah luas dibalik perbukitan yang menyimpan segala kenangan kita? Kemana? Kemana aku harus pergi untuk menemukanmu?

* * *

.

_Look at me now__!_

_Come to me now__!_

_(Come back to me, how am I supposed to live?)_

_Look at me now__!_

_Come to me now__!_

_(How am I supposed to live without you every day?)_

"Berpalinglah padaku!"

Lihatlah aku sekarang juga! Aku, membusuk tanpamu. Semuanya, semuanya sudah kulakukan. Bahkan menghancurkan dinding tebal pemisah itupun telah kulakukan.

"Datanglah padaku! Kembalilah padaku!"

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Kembalilah…

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seperti ini?" kini, malaikat itu kembali menderita kala melihat si pendosa terbaring lemah. Bahkan, untuk menikmati udara saja… banyak sekali alat bantu yang harus ia gunakan untuk bernafas.

"Aku… aku sudah disini Kyu… bangunlah… aku… aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kita mulai semuanya lagi, bagaimana Kyu?" malaikat itu kian tergugu, malaikat itu meneteskan air matanya hanya untuk si pendosa yang entah apakah masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Bahkan… sekedar menatap kembali malaikatnya yang telah pulang ke pelukannya itu, entah apakah ia bisa…

"Aku… aku berjanji takkan pergi lagi. Aku, juga menderita saat tak harus melihatmu, Kyu. Kita sama-sama menderita… tapi, kumohon… bangunlah. Aku… aku tak mau pria yang kucintai menderita seperti ini."

Ah, tanpa sadar… malaikat itu merengkuh si pendosa dengan sayap perak cermelangnya yang indah dalam kesucian dan pemurnian dosanya. Si pendosa, perlahan kembali untuk bertemu dengan sang malaikat dalam keadaan yang lebih baik lagi.

Si pendosa, secara perlahan membuka matanya. Menggerakkan pelan jari-jemarinya. Menggenggam lemah tangan sang malaikat yang tak pernah lepas, tak pernah lepas untuk merengkuh si pendosa dalam kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin _ah_… _saranghae_…" di tengah keterbatasan suara yang berhasil dikeluarkannya, si pendosa tetap berusaha dengan terbata-bata untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

Dan si malaikat, tentu dengan senangnya kembali menyambut si pendosa… kembali menyambutnya sebagai kekasih hati sejati yang akan melindunginya mulai dari saat ini. Mulai kembali menjalin benang-benang cinta mereka yang telah tercerai berai secara perlahan.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun _ah_." Betapa indahnya senyuman yang dilayangkan malaikat itu pada kekasih hatinya yang selama ini mendamba kehadiran sang malaikat untuk mendapatkan pengmpunannya. Dan kini, sepasang kekasih hati kembali menjaga bahkan dengan lebih baik, hati yang telah lama mereka titipkan itu. Hati yang indah milik sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

KKEUT!

.

.

.

HAPPY JOYDAY ALL! HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! LET'S JOY FOREVER!


End file.
